Whitney Weiss/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of treasures associated with Whitney Weiss on the Purple Moon website. Whitney's Secret Pouch Whitney was a character in the CD-Rom series Secret Paths in the Forest. Her character page on Purple Moon Place, 'Whitney's Seaside Garden,' listed a few stones and other objects from her jungle path. Zebra You would not believe this, but I saw two zebras on my Secret Path! I'm glad my path was through a jungle because they have the most interesting animals and plants. Stone of Love The Stone of Love, heart-shaped and rosy, glows with the most powerful magic of all: the joy of giving or receiving love. Its cameo girl shows the happiness you feel when you use your heart this way. Memory Stone In the "Secret Paths In The Forest" CD-ROM, there's a story about a girl named Sgnegurochka (that's Russian for "Snow Maiden"). She has a memory box kind of like my Birthday Box -- full of photos and decorations and memories of happy times. I like this stone because it reminds me of that story. Chameleon My brother Joshua Jay has a snake for a pet, which I am not into at all! But a chameleon can change color -- you could put it on top of a blue outfit and it would turn blue. Kind of like living jewelry! Cool! Whitney's Retainer Stephanie: Meet at my house after school and I will show you the hot new retainer my dad and Sheila just bought for me! If you can believe it, the thing is PAISLEY -- sooo retro!! It's the latest in "fang fashion" and I don't know anyone else at WPJH who has one yet. Which is only natural, since I AM a trendsetting One, oui? Anyway, after being a total metal mouth for two years, which is like your teeth being in PRISON, really, I finally just have to wear a wire! I bet my mouth will feel two whole pounds lighter. See ya, Whitney Whitney's Eiffel Tower Sticker Both Nicole and Stephanie have secret crushes, but I don't really like anyone yet. I think being in 8th grade is still really young to be worrying all the time about whether some guy likes me or not and just having a COW every time something goes wrong! Like Nic does… But I DO have kind of a secret pen pal. We haven't met, so I don't know if I have a crush on him or not. But his name is Guy -- that's short for Guillame, and it's pronounced "GU-EEE" not "GU-YYY" in French. Anyway, he sent me this sticker of the Eiffel Tower, and I think it's pretty cool. Well, that's all for right now. Whitney's Picnic Basket The last week of summer, Just for a lark, We planned out a picnic In Whistling Pines Park. Just me and my dad, And my sibs Josh and Nate, And Sheila my stepmom (Whom I no longer hate!) But after we got there And played catch and waded, We found to our horror That the ants had invaded! Ants in the pickles, ants in the tea, Ants in the salad and crackers and brie. Ants in the jello, pastrami and cheese, Ants in sandwich I'd made just for me! Ants in the cupcakes and cookies and fruit, Scrambling like bandits after our loot! One by one, ants took away all our food And ran for their nest somewhere in the wood. But all I could think, as I picked up a crumb, Was how much I'd like for those same ants to come To the school cafeteria on Mystery Meat day And carry Bill Pill's yukky cooking away! Whitney's Pen Pal Valentine Dq Eitk Viozftn: '' ''Ziqfa ngx ygk ngxk sgctsn stzztk qfr higzgukqhi. O iqr fg ortq ngx vtkt touizttf qfr q ktritqr! Ygk lgdt ktqlgf, O qsvqnl odquoftr ngx ql q wsgfrt. Wxz ziqz ol GA…O soat ngx ktqssn wteqxlt gy ngxk ofztktlz oy eqezxl, ngxl sgct gf hsqorl qfr ngxl zqstfztr lgfuvkozofu. Gi, qfr O ight ngx utz ziqz qezofu pgw gf zit ztstcologf…O iqct dn yofutkl ekglltr ygk ngx, eitko! Lggf O voss iqct tfgxui dgftn ygk zit zoeatz zg Qdtkoeq. Xfzos zitf, O ltfr dn sgct qfr ykotfrlioh. Zgxpgxkl, Guillame letter is written in a simple [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Substitution_cipher substitution cipher. When solved, it reads:] Ma Cher Whitney: Thank you for your lovely letter and photograph. I had no idea you were eighteen and a redhead! For some reason, I always imagined you as a blonde. But that is OK…I like you really because of your interest if cactus, yous love on plaids and yous talented songwriting. Oh, and I hope you get that acting job on the television…I have my fingers crossed for you, cheri! Soon I will have enough money for the ticket to America. Until then, I send my love and friendship. Toujours, Guillame